


Pre-Wedding Stress

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Effie is driving him crazy but she has a reason to be stressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pre-Wedding Stress

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch showed up drunk at Katniss and Peeta’s house.

Katniss groaned and yelled for Peeta. “It’s your turn.”

Haymitch tripped over a chair and threw up on the couch

Peeta came running over. “Okay, Katniss you take the couch, I’ll take him. He lifted Haymitch up to a standing position and said. “We’re getting coffee.”

“I don’t want coffee. I want Effie.’

Peeta helped him sit down in the kitchen. “Well….maybe now isn’t the best time to see Effie. 

“Why not? We’re getting married in three weeks. She has to take me for better or for worse.

“That’s true but she hasn’t seen you this drunk since she moved to 12. I haven’t seen you half this drunk since she moved here. What happened?

“Effie packed her bags.”

“Did you have a fight? I’m sure it’s just pre-wedding jitters. She has such elaborate plans

Haymitch took a sip from his bottle. “Exactly. It is ridiculous. We are middle-aged and this is going to be bigger than if you and Katniss had a Capitol Wedding.

Peeta had to agree with him. Effie was going overboard but Haymitch had done absolutely nothing to try to rein her in. As her ideas got bigger and bigger he just said. “Sweetheart, do whatever you want.

“What did you fight about?”

“She bought a house.”

Peeta’s jaw dropped. “You’re moving??”

“No. It’s not my house. It’s “Effie”s” house. I apparently paid for it but she moved in yesterday.

“Why did Effie buy a house?” Peeta asked.

Haymitch showed Peeta his empty bottle. “Get me another one Kid. 

Peeta poured a generous mug of coffee and put a shot of white liquor in it.

Haymitch shrugged and accepted it. It was actually more than he thought he’d get.

“Effie’s sister and her kids are coming the week before the wedding. Effie says it’s not appropriate for anyone to know we’ve been living together in an illicit relationship.

Peeta chuckled “Illicit? Aren’t the two of you a little “mature” for this to be a problem? It’s not like you’re love-sick teenagers.

Haymitch nodded. “I knew you’d be on my side. I said to Effie we’re adults, we’ve been living together for three years and we’re engaged. What could be wrong? Well, I got a three hour lecture on what was wrong. You’ll be happy to know I’ve been setting an immoral example of you and Katniss and the two of you should get married post-haste.

“I have no problem with that Haymitch. Talk to Miss Everdeen although I’ve been hoping that once you and Effie legalized everything I could bring up the subject of marriage, again.”

“Well, that’s not the half of it. Did you know that everyone in 12 has been gossiping about us? That they are just being polite to the “Capitol Slut”

Peeta’s jaw dropped “She did not say that.”

“Yeah…then I got mad. I told her I’ve known a lot of Capitol Sluts in my day but none of them ever walked into my house. That was the wrong thing to say because she wanted to know who I’ve been with.

“Was it anyone she knows?

Haymitch laughed. “I’m not stupid Peeta. I said I didn’t get any names because they meant nothing to me. Which was true and it’s been over ten years anyway since I was with another woman. So after that she packed up and moved to a house in the Seam.

“In the Seam? Why not in town? It’s closer.

“Oh, because it’s the house I grew up in.

“Really?”

“No, not at all. That’s what she’s telling her sister. So she’s living in a cold water shack, with a coal stove and a bed she bought in town that is bigger than the house. When I went over there to drag her home it was still on the porch.

“She wouldn’t come with you?”

“No, she said she has to stay there because otherwise her sister won’t come.

“Why not?

“She won’t expose her children to their Aunt acting like a whore. I don’t know where all this is coming from. I told I love her. I told her we could sleep in separate rooms while her sister is here.

“You’d be willing to do that? Peeta asked. “I can’t sleep without Katniss next to me anymore.”

Haymitch shrugged. “I did it for a lot of years. It would only be a couple of weeks. At least I could see her, kiss her, have breakfast. She won’t even discuss it. You know I’m not going to put up with this…she’s coming home with me right now. He tried to stand up but fell back in the chair.

Peeta put on his coat. “Tell me where this house is, I’ll go talk to Effie and maybe I can change her mind.

Peeta walked over a mile, it was easy to spot the house. The giant bed was still on the porch and Effie was sitting on it like it was a swing.

“Hi Effie.”

“Hello Peeta. “Welcome to my new home.”

He nodded. “Your husband doesn’t like your new home.”

“He’s not my husband yet.”

“Tell that to him. Effie come on this is silly. You’re a grown woman and the two of you are acting like children. He’s already in the time out corner.”

“Passed out I’m sure.”

Peeta smiled. “Probably but you know he’s upset if he’s that drunk. Let’s hear your side.

“Peeta, I can’t let my sister know that I’ve been living with a man.

“Why not?

“Because that’s not what a lady does. Effie started to sniffle. “Haymitch sent her train tickets for her and my nieces. She called me two days ago and said she won’t come for the wedding.

Peeta put his arm around her. “I’m sorry Effie. I didn’t realize it was such a big deal. You and Haymitch love each other, there is nothing immoral about your relationship.

Effie wiped away a tear. ‘Oh Peeta, I made it up.…..she doesn’t care about us living together. I just told him that because…I uninvited her.

“What?”

 

She said he was a traitor to the Capitol and she didn’t want to swim in the gutter trash of 12. I told her I rescinded her invitation and if she got off the train she’d have no where to sleep.

“Why didn’t you tell Haymitch?

“I don’t want to hurt his feelings.”

“Effie…do you feel that way about him or 12?

“Of course not…..Panem…the Capitol…it was all wrong back then. It needed to change and he had a big part to do with that. I’m so happy here in 12. People here have been so much nicer to me than anyone I knew in the Capitol. I can’t tell him how my sister feels so I….made up a little fib.

“Effie

“I I….lost a way of life in the war and for a while I missed it. I don’t want her to come here and try to mess up my new life. She’s just not welcome here but…I feel guilty

“Why?”

“Because….Katniss would give anything to have Prim back and Haymitch feels the same about his brother. How can I look at either one of them and say I uninvited her?

“Why did you un-invite your sister? Haymitch asked.

Peeta and Effie both jumped. “You can’t be here.” Effie said.

“Why not? I paid for it. Now, what’s this all about.”

“I’m going home.” Peeta said.

“Peeta don’t leave.” Effie begged.

He gave her a hug. “Just tell him the truth.

“Yeah, just tell me the truth Princess.”

She burst into tears and cried into his chest for a long time before she finally got the story out.

He listened carefully, kissed her and said. “It’s okay. We don’t need her.”

“Haymitch, you pushed so hard for me to reconnect with her…I wanted to get along with her to make you happy but…we were just never close.

“Well, obviously I didn’t know what the hell I was talking about. Now listen we need to talk about something else. I have given you way too much leeway about this wedding. It’s insane.

“Haymitch.”

“It’s crazy and everyone is going to think you’re nuts. So we’re making some changes.

Effie folded her arms. “Such as?

“Such as…the freak show three weeks from today is for your friends from the Capitol. The people will come from 12 but it won’t be our wedding.

“What are you talking about?

“Three days from now we’re going to the Justice building, signing the forms and having a toasting. 

“A toasting?

“Yes. It’s what we do in 12. Talk to Peeta tomorrow he has a lot of work to do. You’re going to get a normal dress not that poofy satin thing that I can’t even see your figure in.

“Haymitch.”

“It won’t have a 25 foot train. You’re not going to wear the tiara.

“Haymitch it’s all paid for.

“I know that. You’ll wear that costume for Plutarch, and the rest of your friends that get off the train. We will have your fairy tale Capitol wedding after we have our real wedding. 

“Our wedding?”

“Yes. Our wedding..” Haymitch said. “We should celebrate with people who really care about us. Then we’ll do something for the cameras. 

“Cameras? You said it couldn’t be televised. That was the only condition you made. Effie said.

“I’ve changed my mind. I’m going to let Plutarch bring that camera crew I threatened to kill. Your sister will be stuck watching your Princess wedding on TV and having to explain why she isn’t there.

Effie smiled and kissed him. “Let’s go home.”


End file.
